


[One Shot ] Gotta go

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Love Affair, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: “คุณต้องไปแล้ว..”“ปากพูดแบบนั้นแต่ท่าท่างมันไม่ใช่เลยนะ..”





	[One Shot ] Gotta go

[ One Shot]  Gotta g o : Steve Rogers x TJ hammond

ตอนนี้มันเที่ยงคืนแล้ว … .. 

ใช่..

ได้เวลาที่สตีฟจะต้องจากลาไปแล้ว แต่ทวาเรียวขาเรียวๆของเจ้าตัวแสบกลับโอบรอบเอวสอบเอาไว้เป็นเชิงยั่วเย้า ทีเจยิ้มให้น่ารักให้อีกฝ่ายแต่สำ หรับ สตีฟแล้วดูยังไงก็เหมือนเชื้อเชิญกันเสียมากกว่า

“ คุณต้องไปแล้ว .. ”

“ ป ากพูดแบบนั้นแต่ท่าท่างมันไม่ใช่เลยนะ.. ”

ส ตีฟแนบร่างกายที่เปลือย เปล่า ของตนเองมอบความเร่าร้อนให้ทีเจอีก ครั้ง จูบที่ร้อนแรงสะท้อนถึงความกระหายของ คนทั้งคู่ได้อย่างนึกไม่ถึง  ท่ ามกลางกองเสื้อผ้าที่ถูกถอดทิ้งอย่างระเกะระกะ คราบแห่งความปรารถนา ส่องร่างยังคงอ้อยอิ่งกอดก่ายแลกเปลี่ยนความต้องการให้แก่กันและกันราวกันเหมือนจะไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้ของทั้งคู่อีกแล้ว

จนสุดท้ายทีเจต้องเป็นฝ่ายหันหน้าหนีสตีฟสองมือยกขึ้นยันเป็นอกแกร่งของอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้เป็นเชิงห้าม

“ เลทแล้วครับ … คุณกลับไปได้แล้ว …”

“ น้ำเสียงเหมือนโกรธกันนะ.. ”

ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้นแต่สตีฟกลับลุกขึ้นมาแต่งตัวตามที่อีกฝ่ายบอกแต่โดยดี

“ ผมจะโกรธคุณได้ยังไงกัน .. ”

เรื่องแบบนั้นทีเจไม่มีสิทธิอะไรอยู่แล้ว

“ คนที่โกรธ เห็นทีจะเป็นคุณชารอนมากกว่านะครับ … ถ้ าคุณกลับถึงบ้านช้ากว่านี้.. ”

สตีฟแสยะยิ้มแล้ว ส่ายหัวอย่างระอาใจ ชารอนน่ะเป็นเหมือนหนามทิ่ ม ใจของทีเจตลอดเวลานั่นแหละ 

สตีฟที่แต่งตัวเรียบร้อยก้มลงไปจูบปาก แดงจัดนั้นแล้วผละออก

“ อยากได้อะไรไหม … ก่ อนฉันจะไป.. ”

“ คุณไง …”

“ อันนั้นน่ะของมันแน่อยู่แล้ว ฉันน่ะเป็นของเธอ โทมัส เจมส์ แฮมมอนด์ …”

ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นมาจากเตียงทั้งที่ยังเปลือยเปล่า เนื้อเนียนๆเต็มไปด้วยร่องรอย จากริมฝีปากของสตีฟ ทุกการก้าวเดินของทีเจ รับรู้ได้ถึงน้ำเหนียวๆที่ไหลย้อยออกมาจากก้นเปรอ ะ ขาไปหมด

“ เดี๋ยวผมไปส่ง.. ”

“ แ ต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อยก่อนไหม …”

“ แค่หน้าประตูนี้เอง …”

ทั นทีที่มือของสตีฟกำลังจะผลักประตูออกไป  ทีเจกลับรั้งแขนให้อีกฝ่ายหันมาหาแล้วโนมคอ คนตัวโต

งมาจูบอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะกระซิบ

“ ถุ งยางหมดแล้ว อย่าลืมนะครับ .. ”

สตีฟยกยิ้มแล้วยกมือขึ้นมาหยิกแก้มทีเจเบาๆ

ไม่เคยคิดเหมือนกันว่าระหว่างตนเองกับทีเจจะมาได้ไกลถึง 1 ปีแบบนี้

นัยน์ตาที่น่าสงสารของเด็กหนุ่มทำให้สตีฟแอบ หวั่นไหว ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ได้เห็น

ทั้งๆที่แหวนแต่งงานยังคานิ้ว

ทีเจเป็นน้องชาย ดักลาสเพื่อนสมัยเรียนมหาวิทยาลัยของสตี ฟ เขาได้ยินเพื่อนเขาพูดถึงน้องชายให้ฟังอยู่บ่อยๆแต่ทว่าไม่เคยได้เจอตัวจริงสักครั้ง จนกระทั่งวันนั้น..

วันที่เด็กหนุ่มมาเคาะประตูห้องเ ขา ทั้งน้ำตา

“ คุณคือสตีฟใช่ไหม … ผมทีเ จ ขอรบกวนคุณสักครู่จะได้หรือเปล่า …”

ทีเจเดินเข้ามาแล้วทรุดตัวลงบนโซฟา เด็กหนุ่มเอาแต่ร้องไห้โดยที่ไม่พูดอะไรจนสตีฟแอบทำตัวไม่ถูก อยากจะเอามือไปแตะไหล่ที่กำลังสั่นนั้น ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำได้ไหม

อ ยากจะพูดปลอบใจก็ไม่รู้ว่จะพูดยังไงดี

หากแต่การกระทำอันอุกอาจของทีเจก็ทำให้กำแพ งความคิดของสตีฟพังทลายลงไป เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มโผเข้ามากอดซุกใบหน้าลงแผ่นอกอย่างต้องการที่พึ่ง

สตี ฟค่อยๆวางมือลงบนไหล่นั้นอย่างอ่อนโยน

“ ไม่เป็นไรนะ ไม่เป็นไร …”

คืนนั้นสตีฟต่อสายหาเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดี ได้ความว่าไป เที่ยวบ้านแฟนที่ญี่ปุ่น ดักลาสไม่ได้เล่าอะไรมากนัก ได้แต่ฝากให้สตีฟดูแลก็เท่านั้น

ทีเจร้องไห้จนหลับไป พอตื่นมาอีกวันเหมือนเจ้าตัวจะได้สติถึงรีบมาขอโทษขอโพยเป็นการใหญ่  สตีฟก็พยายามตะล่อมถามแต่ก็ไม่ได้อะไรจากปากของเด็กหนุ่มมากนัก

“ จริงๆแล้ว ผมอยากทำธุรกิจ … แต่พ่อกับแม่ไม่เห็นด้วย.. ”

“ ทำอะไรล่ะ.. ” สตีฟตักไอศครีมเข้าปาก พลางหันไปมองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังกินขนมขบเคี้ยว ทั้งคู่ทั้งเหยียดขาพาดไว้บนโต๊ะ สตีฟไม่ได้สนใจรายการทีวีอีกต่อไปแล้ว สนใจก็แต่เพียงคนข้างๆเท่านั้น

“ ไ นท์คลับ …”

“ แต่ที่บ้านไม่เห็นด้วยสินะ.. ”

“ ใช่ งี่เง่าเนอะ ที่ร้องไห้ให้กับเรื่องแค่นี้ …”

“ ไม่เห็นเป็นอะไรเลยนี่ มันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดาของความรู้สึกไม่ใช่หรือไงกัน …”

สตีฟมองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาขอ งทีเจ เด็กหนุ่มนั้นช่างเปราะบางถึงไม่พูดแต่ก็พอจะเดาได้อยู่เหมือนกัน ครอบครัวนักการเมืองที่อยู่ท่ามกลางการจับตามองของทุกคน ชีวิตอันแสนจะไร้ที่ติในไวท์ เฮ้า ดูเหมือนจะทำร้ายคนคนนี้ได้มากทีเดียว

สตีฟยกมือขึ้นสัมผัสข้างแก้มของเด็กหนุ่มแล้วค่อยๆขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ทีเจดูไม่มีอาการตกใจอะไรเขาหลับตารอรับจูบจากอีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี

มันเริ่มขึ้นจากตรงนั้น แล้วก็ยังไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะจบลงง่ายๆจนถึงตอนนี้

“ กลับมาแล้วหรือคะ คุณ …” หญิงสาวเดินบิดตัวลงบันไดมาอย่างง่วงงุน ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันที่ชารอนไม่คิดรอนอนพร้อมสตีฟ กินข้าวพร้อมสตีฟ รู้แค่ว่าต่างคนต่างกลับบ้านมาเจอกันได้ก็ถือเป็นเรื่องที่ดีสำหรับเธอมากๆแล้ว

ยิ่งสตีฟทำธุรกิจเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกหนึ่งอย่างด้วยแบบนั้น

“ใช่ วันนี้ที่ผับยุ่งๆนิดหน่อยน่ะ..”

“คิดยังไงถึงเปิดผับ ฉันเนี่ยไม่เข้าใจคุณจริงๆ งานเสริมจะยุ่งกว่างานหลักแล้วนะช่วงนี้” ชารอนหัวเราะน้อยๆอย่างไม่คิดอะไร เธอเดินไปเปิดประตูตู้เย็นเปิดน้ำดื่มดับกระหาย

“จริงๆผมก็เพิ่งมาตัวรู้เองนะว่าชอบอะไรแบบนี้ ผมว่ามันท้าทายดีออก”

ใช่ สตีฟรู้ตัวช้าไป

ทั้งสตีฟและทีเจต่างก็รู้ดีว่ามันช้าไปสำหรับเรื่องราวของเราทั้งสอง

แต่ใครสนกันล่ะ ?

ริมฝีปากอุ่นนุ่มบรรจงจูบระเรื่อยมาตั้งแต่ข้อเท้าขาวๆ ไล่มาจนถึงต้นขาด้านใน ทุกๆครั้งที่ริมฝีปากนั้นลากผ่านปลายก็มักจะเก็บเกี่ยวความต้องการผ่านเนื้อผิวนิ่มๆ เรียกเสียงครางในลำคอจากเด็กหนุ่มให้ดังได้ไม่ยาก

“ ค คุณ สตีฟ...”

“ใจเย็นๆ ทีเจ..”

เด็กหนุ่มอาขากว้างเชิญชวนให้ความอุ่นร้อนครอบครองความต้องการ แต่ทว่ามีเพียงลมหายใจร้อนๆที่ปะทะมาก็เท่านั้น

ทีเจกัดฟัน น้ำตาคลอ ความต้องการที่สั่งสมไว้ตั้งแต่ตะวันยังไม่ตกดินถูกเก็บกั้นเอาไว้ ด้วยเชือกที่พัดรัดจนแน่น ส่วนปลายชุ่มน้ำบวมและขึ้นสีเข้มจัด เพียงแค่เอามือมาสัมผัสเบาๆก็ทำให้ทีเจบิดเร่าอย่างที่ควบคุมไม่ได้ 

“อ๊ะ ! สตีฟ ! อ๊ะ !” สตีฟรูดรั้งความต้องการของทีเจอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรง เขาบดขยี้ส่วนบอบบางนั้นด้วยปลายนิ้ว จนความต้องการของเด็กหนุ่มไต้ระดับจนแทบจะสุดขีด สตีฟจึงได้หยุดมือลง แล้วประกบริมฝีปากตัวเองลงไปมอบจูบอันร้อนแรงให้ราวกับหลอกล่อ

ถึงมันจะเป็นอย่างนั้นแต่เชื่อเถอะทีเจไม่เคยพลาดหรอก เด็กหนุ่มน่ะสติดีเสมอเมื่อมองนาฬิกา ถึงแม้ว่าจะโดนเอาแบบถึงพริกถึงขิงขนาดไหนก็ตาม

เพราะมันเป็นเสมือนเครื่องเตือนสติตัวเองอยู่กลายๆ

ว่ายังไงซะสตีฟก็ไม่มีทางที่จะอยู่กับทีเจได้หลังเที่ยงคืน

เขามีหน้าที่ที่ต้องทำ มีบ้านที่ต้องกลับ มีภรรยาที่ต้องดูแล

“พอได้ทีก็ออกแรงขย่มฉันถี่ๆแบบนี้เลยหรือไง..” สตีฟนวดเฟ้นบั้นทายอวบๆจนเป็นรอยมือ มองดูทีเจขยับอยู่ร่างอย่างเพลิดเพลิน

“ผมกำลังทำเวลาให้คุณอยู่นะ ใครบอกให้คุณอึดขนาดนี้กัน..”

“งั้นก็บีบฉันให้แรงกว่านี้สิ รัดฉันให้แรง...”

ทีเจโอบกอดรอบตัวสตีฟเอาไว้ปลายคางเกยไหล่อย่างออดอ้อนแต่แต่ทว่าสะโพกก็ยังไม่หยุดขยับ

“วันก่อนนายยังเอาขาเกี่ยวฉันไว้ ไม่ยอมให้ฉันไปเลยนี่ แล้ววันนี้ทำไม..” 

สตีฟขบกราบก่อนจะพูดจบประโยค เมื่อแรงบีบรัดมันแรงขึ้นดั่งที่ปากว่า เขาจับทีเจนอนหงาย ออกแรงขยับสะโพกถี่ๆจนเด็กหนุ่มร้องออกมาไม่เป็นภาษา ทีเจตัวสั่นไปทั้งตัวเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าตนเองสัมผัสจุดสุดยอดโดยที่ไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยออกมาแม้สักนิด

สตีฟถอนกายออกแล้วดึงถุงยางโยนทิ้งลงถังขยะอย่างแม่นยำ เขาล้มตัวลงนอนกอดทีเจเอาไว้แล้วจูบที่ริมฝีปากนั้นเบาๆ

กลิ่นอายของความต้องการไม่เคยจางหาย สตีฟค่อยๆใช้มือคล้ำไปตามปมเชือก ค่อยแกะสิ่งที่พันรัดอยู่รอบๆส่วนนั้นของทีเจออกอย่าง เบามือ

ทีเจกัดฟันระงับเสียงคราง แต่ไม่อาจระงับส่วนที่คั่งค้างได้ มันค่อยๆไหลออกมาช้าๆ ก่อนที่จะสตีฟจะดึงรูดรั้งเอารีดเอาความทรมานของเด็กหนุ่มออกมาเสียจนหมด

“ผมรักคุณ.. สตีฟ.. ผมรักคุณจนผมไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไงแล้ว...”

สตีฟยิ้มตอบรับคำรักด้วยจูบหวานๆ

“ถ้ารักฉัน ก็ไม่ต้องทำอะไร เป็นอย่างที่นายเป็น ฉันก็รักที่นายเป็นแบบนี้ทีเจ..”

แววตาของเด็กหนุ่มวูบไหวไปชั่วขณะเพราะรู้ดีถึงคำพูดนั้น

ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่ต้องทำอะไร แต่เราสองคนนั้นทำอะไรไม่ได้เลยต่างหาก

ทีเจชอบที่เราสองคนได้อยู่ด้วยกัน 

เราจับมือกันโดยไม่พูดอะไร เรายิ้มให้กัน

เราไปเที่ยวด้วยกัน ได้ลองทำอะไรใหม่ๆไปพร้อมๆกัน

มันเป็นความสุขที่รับรู้ได้แต่ยังคงไม่อาจกลืน

“คุณเคยคิดไหม ถ้าเรามาเจอกันให้ไวกว่---- อื้อออ” ทีเจโดนจูบอีกแล้ว

“คิดสิ แต่ตอนนี้ฉันก็มีความสุขนะ...ที่ได้อยู่กับนาย”

ทีเจยิ้ม เด็กหนุ่มนอนกอดร่างหนั่นแน่นได้เพียงครู่หนึ่งเวลาก็ใกล้จะจวนเจียนเที่ยงคืนเต็มที

“ลุกได้แล้วครับ...”

ถึงแม้จะไม่อยากให้สตีฟไป แต่ทีเจจะทำอย่างไรได้

สำคัญยิ่งไปกว่านั้นทีเจไม่อยากให้ทุกอย่างมันพัง เรื่องนี้แม้กระทั่งพี่ชายที่แสนดีของทีเจเองก็ยังไม่รู้เลย

“อยากนอนค้างกับนายจัง...”

“ไม่ต้องมาอ้อนเลยคุณ พรุ่งนี้คุณไม่ต้องมาก็ได้นะ ช่วงนี้คุณกลับเลทบ่อยเกินไปแล้ว”

“นายไม่อยากให้ฉันมาหรอทีเจ...”

“ผมเปล่า ผมแค่... เฮ้อ พูดไปเดี๋ยวก็ทะเลาะกันอีก ลุกขึ้นนะ เดี๋ยวผมช่วยแต่งตัว...”

สตีฟขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ยอมลุกแต่โดยดี 

“พรุ่งนี้แค่มาทานมื้อเย็นกับผมก็ได้ครับ ผมจะทำของโปรดคุณไว้รอ...” เด็กหนุ่มตั้งใจติดกระดุมเสื้อให้สตีฟทีละเม็ดทีละเม็ด จนครบ

สตีฟอดใจไม่ไหวรวบตัวเด็กหนุ่มเข้ามากอดอีกครั้งก่อนจะมอบจูบซ้ำๆ ย้ำๆอยู่อย่างนั้น

“แล้วฉันจะรีบมาหานาย..”

บานประตูสีดำสนิทค่อยๆปิดลง ทีเจถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะจัดการแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อย จนท้องไส้ที่เริ่มปั่นป่วนเพราะความหิวเรียกร้องให้เด็กหนุ่มต้องเดินเข้าครัวเปิดประตูตู้เย็น หาอะไรมาประทังความหิว

ยังไม่ทันจะดื่มน้ำผลไม้เย็นๆเสียงกริ่งที่หน้าประตูก็ดังขึ้น ทีเจพยายามนึกไปเดินไป ว่าชายหนุ่มลืมอะไรไว้หรือเปล่า ถึงได้กดกริ่งย้ำๆอยู่แบบนี้

แต่ทีเจคิดผิด … เด็กหนุ่มคิดผิดไปมากทีเดียว

“ ลืมของหรือครั--- **_คุณชารอน_** … . ”

END

**Author's Note:**

> #Bornfreeonefic
> 
> อย่าเพิ่งทุบกันจ้าพี่จ๋า
> 
> อิอิ มีภาคต่อแน่นอนค่ะ (ถ้าไม่ขี้เกียจ) 
> 
> ขอบคุณค่า


End file.
